A diachronic, cross-cultural reference work, intended for use by allied health professionals and social scientists, to provide primary background information for health care delivery in contexts relating to individual and community nutrition. Support is sought for project essentially complete as regards data gathering. Largest portion of grant will be used to underwrite costs of transcribing manuscript material to 'camera ready', type-written form suitable for printer. A small percentage of bibliographic entries require verification and funds are requested for travel to the Library of Congress, National Library of Medicine, and National Agricultural Library for this purpose.